


Why a leek and a Frying pan?

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crazy, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Danny just randomly met younger me and we had a random chat it would be this.<br/>From crazy to insane to ridiculous to funny to smart. i Hope.<br/>I'm posting a work from my FF to my Ao3 account</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why a leek and a Frying pan?

Have fun with my insane story I came up with the idea listening to a song that is named Pyromania.

I lay on my bed talking to Danny. Who is sitting on one of my chairs.

Me: Hey Danny I know you know Dan is insane. But he is all so a pyromaniac.

Danny: a pyromaniac, what make you say that?

Me: well first of all he is insane, and second who goes around with white flames on their head.

Danny looks weird at me.

Danny: But Skulker and Ember have flames for hair.

Me: you know as well as I that Ember is a kind of pyromaniac And Skulker is too.

I wave him off with a hand gesture.

He looks at me thoughtfully.

Danny: Well than you put it that way…

Me: No wonder he is insane; the fire must have fried all his brain cells.

First he looks at me weird, than he burst out laughing. He wipes imaginary tears from his eyes.

Danny: LOL, it makes sense…

I smile to him.

Me: In deed it does, why else want to blow stuff up so it would burn?

Danny: I get it, fried brain = insanity!

Me: LOL, you just did math Lancer would be proud. But Danny just make sure jazz doesn't find him, because than she'll fry his brain again with all her blabbering. You know don't fry a brain twice. That isn't a good thing.

Danny looks at me again tears in his eyes; it looks like he is nearly crying of holding back laughter.

Danny: you're right about that…

He chuckles.

Me: oh Danny, if he ever escape from the thermos I have a plan…

I smile evilly.

He looks at me like he is wondering what is on my mind.

Danny: what is it?

Me: two words, gigantic marshmallow.

He looks at me like I have grown a second head. Funny, I think. He is the one who can do that, not me.

Danny: what is good with that?

I shake my head.

Me: oh Danny, no wonder they call you clueless. I mean you should make a gigantic marshmallow ectoplasmick or not doesn't matter, but my point he get stuck with goo all over him, and that can work as a distraction.

He still looks at me weird, but he seems to get it.

Danny: okay, he will definitely not expect that…

Me: that is exactly what I'm saying; he will be caught off guard with it.

Danny: It still seems weird to me…

Me: you must use your cards in a way they don't expect.

He looks at me and smiles.

Danny: okay… how should I defeat Vlad then?

Me: easy, you should practice acting like your mom, than over shadow her. And then he tries to hit on her smack him with a frozen tuna. And if anyone asks, say you thought he was a ghost.

He looks at me like I'm a weirdo again.

Danny: that is some of the weirdest things I ever heard.

Me: it will like totally knock his queen off the chess board.

Danny: you sure you're all right. You seem a little crazy to me.

Me: you know I might be a little insane at times but you know I can totally take people off guard.

Danny: yeah right.

He says it as a challenge.

Me: you want me to show you?

I smirk.

Danny: yeah I like to see you try.

He says playfully.

I pull out a leek and put it in to Danny's mouth.

He spits it out.

Danny: what in the world?

He looks at me.

I start to giggle.

Danny: what do you keep a leek with you for?

Me: my dear friend the thing is, I like to surprise people and I'm a Vocaloid fan.

Danny: what has a leek to do with that?

Me: Hatsune Miku is one of my favorite Vocaloids and her thing is a leek.

Danny: okay.

Danny's ghost sense went off and Skulker fly's past my window.

Danny: I have to go.

He says it annoyed.

Danny transforms.

Me: Danny, wait a second.

I start to look around.

Danny: for what?

I pull out a draw of my desk and pull out a frying pan.

Danny: should I ask why you keep a frying pan in a desk?

I shake my head.

Me: just hit his head off with this.

Danny: okay, but why?

Me: he will be expecting ecto-ray's or ice-beams.

I give out an evil smirk.

Me: good luck Danny and I want the frying pan back Monday. Bye Danny!

Danny waves a little unsure with is hand.

Danny: um… Goodbye!

Then he flies off.


End file.
